


Bought by Mistake

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen is an omega that alpha Jared buys by mistake.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts out kinda dark but then it's really really not.

The gauzy cover on top of the examination table shifted and rustled as he lay down, instantly fixing his eyes on the white ceiling above as he tried not to pay attention to the intruding fingers that began to touch him the moment he was in place. His arms were buckled on either side of the table and his legs were spread apart.

“We might as well have fun while we can,” murmured the doctor, running his gloved hands up and down Jensen’s sides and across his taut abdomen. Jensen knew better than to struggle.

The doctors at OmegaCentre got away with a lot worse than fondling an omega during a medical exam. Jensen knew that it wasn’t right, but there just wasn’t any point in protesting or fighting. No one would come to the rescue anyway.

Jensen clenched his hands into fists as the doctor played with his nipples, rubbing them into perkiness, scraping and twisting them until Jensen’s breathing quickened and he began to squirm, in vain trying to get away from unwanted stimulation. Omegas had extremely sensitive and responsive nipples. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed and the warmth of an approaching arousal began to course through his well-programmed body to respond to stimulus. The doctor chuckled, enjoying his humiliation and patted his soft cock in a sick parody of comfort.

“I hear that your order has been processed. You will be leaving us soon. I must say I’ll miss our... sessions. You have always been my favourite. So very pretty…”

Jensen’s breathing stuttered. He has been bought? He was leaving the Centre? Of course, no one would tell him anything personally. He was just an omega and omegas weren’t persons – not really. They were property of the Centre until such time when they were bought by an individual or a group of individuals for a number of purposes the Centre trained them for.

“Gotta make sure that everything works properly,” continued the doctor lecherously, interrupting Jensen’s thoughts. “Wouldn’t want there to be any complaints, eh?”

Jensen didn’t even have time to blink as his legs were hoisted upwards and bent roughly at the knees – then pressed tightly to his chest to expose his hole. It was nothing new, being exposed like that. It barely even registered when the backs and the inner sides of his thighs were palmed and pinched, his ass slapped again and again. Jensen studied the crack on the ceiling, following its progress, when the doctor began to put his hole through its paces by inserting one – two – three – four – five fingers inside. He was leaking slick like a good omega that he had been trained to be as soon as his ass had been breached. His cock, though steadily dripping, remained soft – it had been programmed to. Jensen knew that it had something to do with reminding omegas that they were objects and not real people with feelings and proper reactions.

He vaguely wondered who bought him. Not that it mattered one way or another. He was an omega – the kind that was trained to satisfy sexual needs of an alpha in a number of different ways – he wasn’t supposed to think or feel or have tastes or opinions. He couldn’t help it, though. He knew that the pills that they were given kept their bodies pliant and relaxed and their minds dulled and empty. He heard the doctors laugh about it as they made them do all sorts of crazy things that could not be legal. He also heard stories about how some buyers became so attached to their omegas they actually mated and married them. He didn’t believe it. He wasn’t stupid. And these were just stupid fantasies that weak-brained omegas put themselves to sleep with.

*

Sitting in the passenger seat of a car, Jensen studied his buyer with interest. He definitely hadn’t expected to be bought by someone like that: young and handsome. Jensen wondered if, maybe, the man sitting next to him now had bought him as a present for someone else, because he was clearly uncomfortable sharing the small space of the car with him.

He could barely look at him without blushing and saying something so quickly Jensen couldn’t make out before he was already shaking his head and returning his attention back on the road. After that, for the longest of time he seemed to be talking exclusively and intently to himself. Jensen didn’t have any experience interacting with people outside and didn’t know whether it was normal behavior or not.

“So...” began the man again with an aborted chuckle. “Er – Jensen – right?”

Jensen nodded.

“Cool! I’m Jared.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jared,” said Jensen, carefully repeating the name.

Jared stared at him.

“Did I say something wrong?” asked Jensen, raising a confused eyebrow.

“No!” cried Jared and gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. “It’s just… you’re so… well… polite…”

Jensen’s confusion deepened. “I’m here to serve and please you,” he replied with a standard phrase, hoping that it would settle the matter and ease Jared’s mind. He thought it was obvious that it would be counterproductive if he was anything but polite to his owner.

His words, however, caused Jared to go into a violent coughing fit. Jensen was glad that the car had stopped at the red light right before that.

“Yeah… well… about that…” mumbled Jared, ducking his head to the side and smashing it against the closed window.

Jensen’s eyes widened at the sound of the impact. Jared started cursing and rubbing the side of his face and Jensen studied him with a frown.

“You don’t want me,” he stated at last.

“No! I mean – it’s not – it doesn’t – damn!”

The car began to move again, spurred on by a loud honking from behind.

Jensen waited for Jared to speak – but when he spoke again, it was mainly to himself.

“I’m gonna kill Chad,” he growled under his breath.

“Chad?” asked Jensen.

“The idiot who got me into this mess,” muttered Jared, raking a hand through his hair.

Jensen didn’t know what ‘mess’ he was talking about and decided not to ask. It wasn’t his place to. He was just thinking about the fact that he liked Jared’s hair, long and wavy, when Jared pulled over and stopped the car. Jensen looked politely at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Look, Jensen, I’m truly sorry about all this,” said Jared at last, turning in his seat to face him and waving a nervous hand in the space between them. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to buy you. It was a mistake.”

Jensen processed his words. “You bought me by mistake,” he stated flatly.

Jared hung his head. “It was my buddy’s idea.”

“Chad’s,” said Jensen, recollecting the word – name?

Jared smiled. “You catch on quick,” he said and then slapped himself on the forehead. “Sorry! That sounded so patronizing, like you’re stupid or something. I’m sorry. We were pretty drunk, you know? No, of course you don’t.” He shook his head. “I’m an idiot. Don’t mind me. Anyway, he was joking – I mean I thought he was! – that buying myself my own personal omega is like the only way I could… well… you know… get laid on a regular basis.”

Jared was blushing and babbling and avoiding his eye. Jensen was frowning. He didn’t understand. “You are young and attractive,” he said bluntly. “Are you an impotent?”

“No! Jesus!” cried Jared. “I’m huge, OK?” he blurted out. “Like real huge.”

“I’m trained to receive any girth and length of – ”

“Jesus, Jensen!”

Jensen blinked at him. He didn’t see what the problem was. “I’m sure I’ll be able to accommodate your penis, Jared,” he assured him. “My mouth and – ”

He stopped when Jared covered his face with his hands and shook his head. “That’s not the point, Jensen. I don’t want you to – ”

“You don’t want me?”

Jared snorted. “Have you seen you?” he asked.

Jensen frowned. “Yes, of course. I – ”

Jared groaned. “Sorry. Never mind. I meant that I don’t think that it’s right to buy people in order to use them as your personalized toys.”

“Omegas aren’t people,” stated Jensen.

“Sure you are,” insisted Jared. “This whole system is totally fucked. I never thought I would become part of it.”

“I’m sorry,” said Jensen.

Jared looked at him in surprise.

“You are angry and sad because of me,” explained Jensen.

Jared shook his head. “I’m the only one at fault here. I was the one who filled out the form and bought you.”

Jensen was thinking hard. “Do you want to return me?” he asked, inwardly cringing at the thought.

Jared looked earnestly at him. “Do you want me to?”

Jensen shook his head. “I’d rather stay with you, Jared. You are… nice.”

Jared gave him a beaming smile. “I wouldn’t want to return you either, Jensen. I’m responsible for you now and I’m going to take care of you.” He groaned again. “I’m sorry. I sound like I’m talking about a pet I took in.”

“I’m not a trained pet,” replied Jensen before shrugging and adding, “I think I could learn to be one. I’ve seen their training program and – ”

Jared looked at him in horror. “Jesus, that’s not – !” He lowered his voice. “I wasn’t talking about that kind of pets, Jensen,” he whispered and started the engine. “Anyway,” he said a moment or two later, clearing his throat, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out along the way.”

Jensen had no idea what Jared meant until it occurred to him that Jared must be a virgin. So he assured him that it won’t be a problem and that he was qualified to teach him everything that he needed to know about sex with an omega. Jared protested loudly and violently that he wasn’t a virgin by a long shot and turned so red Jensen was afraid he would explode.

Jensen studied him with a thoughtful expression, not sure that he believed him, before looking out of the window. He had never been outside before and he had never driven in a car. He found that he rather enjoyed both. As for Jared, he definitely hadn’t expected someone like that to buy him, but he was certainly glad that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some of you wanted more of this story and, to be perfectly honest, so did I :D I hope you'll enjoy this short addition!

His _OmegaCentre_ -issued light-blue tunic is a flimsy excuse for clothes. V-necked, it barely reaches his mid-thigh and there is a slit running all the way down the back for easy access. The only thing that keeps it in place is a thin piece of cloth that (with a bit of a stretch) could be called a belt. The idea being that once an alpha buys an omega he or she will want to sample the goods on the spot. Jared is not that kind of alpha. Jensen never thought that there was a different kind. His training didn’t cover that. Jared looks determinedly at the road (Jensen is grateful for that, because it is painfully clear by now that Jared is not the smoothest of drivers) and doesn’t allow his gaze to stray in Jensen’s direction – much.

It’s impossible not to look completely as the tunic keeps bunching upwards despite Jensen’s best efforts to make sure that it covers as much of him as possible. Unfortunately, his bow-shaped legs don’t help the situation: he can’t keep them together for the life of him. He never had to before. He was undressed, touched, poked, spread, opened, and stretched at any given minute of any given day. For all he knows his legs were made this way on purpose to facilitate access. Jensen wishes there was something he could do to make Jared feel less uncomfortable in his own car. But something tells him that offering to suck his cock or bare his ass for fucking when they stop again will not help him relax this curious bundle of nervous tics in the driver’s seat.

Jensen pulls the tunic down when it bunches upwards again, accidentally loosening the belt. His tunic is unraveling before his eyes (its progress only slightly impeded by the presence of the seatbelt) when he hears a loud intake of breath and the next moment the car swerves to the right, followed by a string of hissed profanities, screeching of tyres, and blaring of horns from behind. Jared pulls up and cuts off the engine, grabs his head in his hands and brings it down against the steering wheel over and over again. Jensen is beginning to fear that they might never get to their destination. He believes he knows what’s going on. He studied alpha behaviour all his life. Jared’s sexual frustration is obviously driving him into frenzy, while his misplaced embarrassment (possibly due to lack of sexual experience he is denying) is warring with needs that he is trying to suppress.

Of course, there is only one way to ensure that they aren’t killed on the road. Jensen turns in Jared’s direction and puts a strong hand on Jared’s jean-clad thigh. “Let me help you, Jared,” he says softly, breathily, smoothing his palm against Jared’s muscular leg. His movements are confident yet non-threatening. But Jared goes rigid anyway. Jensen wonders if that what _catatonic_ looks like. He has always been curious about words and their meanings but never had an opportunity to explore them. His tests showed that he was pretty smart (“for omega”), but he was told early on that with his looks he would never be trained as Companion or Tutor. They had access to books. The likes of him didn’t.

Jensen licks his lips and slowly inches his hand towards an impressive bulge tenting the front of Jared’s jeans when Jared grabs his wrist and carefully removes his hand. “Jared, it’s perfectly natural,” says Jensen calmly, obediently letting his hand fall into his lap. “I can help you with that.” His gaze lingers on Jared’s crotch and Jared flushes darkly under the scrutiny. “I’ve already told you, Jensen,” he almost growls and Jensen wonders if he has crossed the line. “I’m not having you do… that.” Jensen purses his lips; he doesn’t want to push – he is not supposed to contradict or disobey his owner – but what is he supposed to do when the said owner is not letting him do the only thing that he is good for? “Why are you being so – ” it takes him a moment to find the right word, “ – stubborn?” he asks, feeling, for the first time, something like an actual emotion…

Jared sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. It appears to be a habit. “It’s not your job,” he says. Jensen frowns. “Jared,” he says slowly, “I think you will find that it is my only job. I was trained to take care of your sexual needs. Have you not read the contract when you signed your order? I don’t see what the problem is here – other than the obvious one, of course,” he says, motioning towards Jared’s erection. The words are out of his mouth before Jensen fully realizes what he is saying and his eyes go very wide when they finally register. He knows that now he has done it: he has angered his owner. Now, surely, he will turn the car around and return him, demanding not only a refund but also some kind of compensation for the trouble Jensen has caused him. He didn’t want him in the first place anyway.

Jensen is surprised when Jared chuckles. “I wouldn’t have this problem if you had some decent clothes on,” he confesses quietly, looking so embarrassed and hard-up at the same time he grabs the wheel so tightly it actually creaks and digs his feet into the floor of the car with enough force to leave two large holes there. “I don’t own any clothes,” says Jensen simply. Jared stares at him. “What – like at all?” he chokes out. Jensen nods and tells him that omegas such as himself aren’t supposed to have clothes. He isn’t quite sure why Jared looks so shocked. Doesn’t he understand the meaning of the word “sex slave”?

Jared swears. “Jesus, it’s like having a freaking house-elf.” Jensen doesn’t have a clue what he means by that. “There is no point,” he explains instead. “They will only get in the way during sex. Alphas don’t like that.” Jared splutters. “But don’t you ever get cold?!” he asks, letting go off the wheel and waving his long arms around. Jensen shakes his head. “The temperature at the Centre was always aimed to provide maximum comfort.” Jared hums under his breath and then blurts out, “Do you intend to walk around naked all the time?” His voice goes really high on the final words. Jensen finds it… endearing. “Jared, I intend to do whatever you tell me to do,” he says. “If you want me to wear clothes, I will wear clothes.” Jared nods and starts the car.

The rest of the drive is uneventful... but quite pleasant. Jared switches on the radio and, when he notices Jensen’s interest, shows him how to use it. “Do you like music then?” he asks as he explains what kinds of radio stations there are. Jensen nods, biting his lip. “I can play the guitar,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. He is actually quite proud of that, even though that’s not the skill he should be showing off. “Wow! Really?!” exclaims Jared. Jensen nods again. It turns out that Jared has a guitar at home. “Good thing I didn’t chuck it out,” he says and adds with a chuckle, “I’m kind of hopeless to be honest. Do you sing too?” Jensen becomes positively red. However, he nods that he does and promptly looks away. He has always been shy about that.

He drifts off at some point but jolts right awake when Jared calls his name. “Home sweet home!” he declares cheerfully when Jensen looks around, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Come on, I want you to meet someone.” Jensen scrambles out of the car, his heart pounding. Suddenly, there’s not enough air in his lungs. So that’s it then. Jared was going to introduce him to his actual owner. Of course, he should have known that Jared wouldn’t really keep him. His reluctance to own an omega was pretty obvious throughout their trip. The problem is that Jensen really likes Jared. He doesn’t want to belong to anyone else.

He watches as Jared sprints towards the house and unlocks the door. Jensen feels like running when he hears an unmistakable sound of barking. The next moment two large dogs bound out of the house and run leaping and yipping towards him. Jared runs behind them. He laughs and introduces them as Harley and Sadie. “My babies,” he says proudly, patting whatever wiggly body part comes into contact with his hand.

Jensen’s legs go weak with relief – until one of the dogs (he can’t tell them apart yet) pushes its nose under his indecently short tunic and right up his butt crack. Jensen yelps and jumps into Jared’s arms. Momentarily stunned, Jared miraculously manages not to drop Jensen. “Ha!” he exclaims as though hit by a sudden thought; “might as well…” Jensen is too embarrassed to ask him what the hell he means. Jared, in the meantime, adjusts Jensen’s position in his arms and carries him into the house bridal style, grinning from ear to ear amidst a positively deafening cacophony of happy dog talk.


End file.
